Hamtaro Potter and the Hole of Secrets
by Cait Berry
Summary: He's back in an all new adventure - with an all new author! Hamtaro Potter 2!


Hamtaro Potter and the Hole of Secrets  
By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
Chapter 1: THE WORST BIRTHDAY  
  
Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at  
number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in  
the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his  
nephew Hamtaro's room.  
  
"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't  
control that owl, it'll have to go!"  
  
Hamtaro tried, yet again, to explain.  
  
"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could  
just let her out at night -"  
  
"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a seed shell dangling  
from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let  
out."  
  
He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.  
  
Hamtaro tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long,  
loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.  
  
"I want more seeds."  
  
"There's more in the cupboard, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia,  
turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while  
we've got the chance .... I don't like the sound of that school food  
......  
  
"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at School,"  
said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"  
  
Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the  
kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Hamtaro.  
  
"Pass the frying pan."  
  
"You've forgotten the magic word," said Hamtaro irritably.  
  
The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was  
incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that  
shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and  
clapped her paws to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet,  
veins throbbing in his temples.  
  
"I meant `please'!" said Hamtaro quickly. "I didn't mean -"  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit  
over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE `M' WORD IN OUR  
HOUSE?"  
  
"But I -"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle  
Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.  
  
"I just -"  
  
"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF  
YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"  
  
Hamtaro stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was  
trying to heave Dudley to his feet.  
  
"All right," said Hamtaro, "all right. . . "  
  
Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and  
watching Hamtaro closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.  
  
Ever since Hamtaro had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle  
Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any  
moment, because Hamtaro Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of  
fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.  
  
Hamtaro Potter was a wizard - a wizard fresh from his first year at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys  
were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how  
Hamtaro felt.  
  
He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant  
stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and  
ghosts, his classes (though perhaps not Dexter, the Potions master), the  
mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his  
four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper,  
Boss, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and,  
especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world  
(six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on  
broomsticks).  
  
All Hamtaro's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line  
Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard  
under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Hamtaro had come home.  
What did the Dursleys care if Hamtaro lost his place on the House  
Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? What was it  
to the Dursleys if Hamtaro went back to school without any of his  
homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles  
(not a drop of magical blood in their veins),  
  
and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was  
a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked  
Hamtaro's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying  
messages to anyone in the wizarding world.  
  
Hamtaro looked nothing like the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon was  
large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia  
was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Hamtaro,  
on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and  
jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on  
his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.  
  
It was this scar that made Hamtaro so particularly unusual, even for a  
wizard. This scar was the only hint of Hamtaro's very mysterious past, of  
the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years  
before.  
  
At the age of one year old, Hamtaro had somehow survived a curse from  
the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Jingle, whose name  
most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Hamtaro's parents had  
died in Jingle's attack, but Hamtaro had escaped with his lightning  
scar, and somehow - nobody understood why Jingle's powers had  
been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Hamtaro.  
  
So Hamtaro had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her  
husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never  
understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning  
to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car  
crash that had killed his parents.  
  
And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Hamtaro,  
  
and the whole story had come out. Hamtaro had taken up his place at  
wizard school, where he and his scar were famous ... but now the  
school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the  
summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something  
smelly.  
  
The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be  
Hamtaro's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd  
never given him a real present, let alone a sunflower seed cake - but to ignore it  
completely ...  
  
At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said,  
"Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."  
  
Hamtaro looked up, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, "  
said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Hamtaro went back to his seeds. Of course, he thought bitterly, Un  
cle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talk  
ing of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife  
were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge  
order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).  
  
"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said  
Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia,  
you will be -?"  
  
"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them  
graciously to our home."  
  
"Good, good. And Dudley?"  
  
"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering  
smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"  
  
"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.  
  
"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Hamtaro.  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not  
there," said Hamtaro tonelessly.  
  
"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the  
lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them -drinks. At eight-  
fifteen -"  
  
"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"And, Dudley, you'll say -"  
  
"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said  
Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.  
  
"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.  
  
"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Hamtaro.  
  
"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there,"  
said Hamtaro dully.  
  
"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at  
dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"  
  
"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason.... Do tell me  
where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason ......  
  
"Perfect. . . Dudley?"  
  
"How about -'We had to write an essay about our hero at school,  
Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you."'  
  
This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Hamtaro. Aunt Petunia  
burst into tears and hugged her son, while Hamtaro ducked under the  
table so they wouldn't see him laughing.  
  
"And you, boy?"  
  
Hamtaro fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.  
  
"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there,"  
he said.  
  
"Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Ma  
sons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way.  
When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for  
coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any  
luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten.  
be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time to  
morrow.  
Hamtaro couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the  
Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on  
Privet Drive.  
"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for  
Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Hamtaro. "You stay out of  
your aunt's way while she's cleaning."  
Hamtaro left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day.  
He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang  
under his breath:  
"Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me. . .  
No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening  
pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had  
never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more  
even than playing Quidditch, Hamtaro missed his best friends, Panda and Bijou. They, however, didn't seem to be  
missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer,  
even though Panda had said he was going to ask Hamtaro to come and  
stay.  
Countless times, Hamtaro had been on the point of unlocking  
Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Panda and Bijou  
with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't  
allowed to use magic outside of school. Hamtaro hadn't told the  
  
Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them  
all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the  
cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. For the first  
couple of weeks back, Hamtaro had enjoyed muttering nonsense words  
under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast  
as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from Panda and  
Bijou had made Hamtaro feel so cut off from the magical world that  
even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal - and now Panda and Bijou  
had forgotten his birthday.  
  
What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any  
witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy,  
Howdy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream ....  
  
Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of  
last term, Hamtaro had come face-to-face with none other than Jingle himself. Jingle might be a ruin of his former self, but  
he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power.  
Hamtaro had slipped through Jingle's clutches for a second time, but  
it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Hamtaro kept  
waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where  
Jingle was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes  
  
Hamtaro suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been  
staring absent-mindedly into the hedge - and the hedge was staring back.  
Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.  
  
Hamtaro jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the  
lawn.  
  
"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.  
  
The huge eyes blinked and vanished.  
  
"What?" said Hamtaro, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had  
been.  
  
"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.  
  
"Well done," said Hamtaro. "So you've finally learned the days of the  
week."  
  
"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got  
any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"  
  
"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said  
Hamtaro coolly.  
  
Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat  
bottom.  
  
"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.  
  
" I,m trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on  
fire," said Hamtaro.  
  
Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.  
  
"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll  
chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go -  
you haven't got any friends to take you -"  
  
"Jiggery pokery!" said Hamtaro in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus squiggly  
wiggly -"  
  
"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed  
back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"  
  
Hamtaro paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor  
  
the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really  
done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his  
head with the soapy frying pan. Then she gave him work to do, with  
the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.  
  
While Dudley lolled around watching and eating berries, Hamtaro  
cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the  
flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden  
bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Hamtaro  
knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said  
the very thing Hamtaro had been thinking himself... maybe he didn't have  
any friends at Hogwarts ....  
  
Wish they could see famous Hamtaro Potter now, he thought savagely as he  
spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running  
down his face.  
  
It was half past seven ,in the evening when at last, exhausted, he  
heard Aunt Petunia calling him.  
  
"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"  
  
Hamtaro moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of  
the fridge stood tonight's dinner: a huge mound of seeds  
and nuts. A big seed, nut, and berry cake was in the oven.  
  
"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia,  
pointing to two small, dryed out seeds on the kitchen  
table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.  
  
Hamtaro washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The  
moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate.  
"Upstairs! Hurry!"  
  
As he passed the door to the living room, Hamtaro caught a  
glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jack  
ets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door  
bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of  
the stairs.  
"Remember, boy - one sound -"  
Hamtaro crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed  
the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.  
The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.  
  
*Author's Note* I didnt create Hamtaro, Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter / Hamtaro Crossover. Ms. Kawai, J.K. Rowling, TorturedArtist.  
This Story Written With Permission By TorturedArtist.  
(I, Christopher Lee Armerding (a.k.a Tortured Artist) here by grant "cait" the right to write a fanfic based off of one of my own fanfics entitled "Hamtaro Potter and the Sorcerer's Seed." ) 


End file.
